<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry If You Fell In Love With Me (They Always Do) by Starry_Wild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398781">Sorry If You Fell In Love With Me (They Always Do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Wild/pseuds/Starry_Wild'>Starry_Wild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deviates From Canon, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Wild/pseuds/Starry_Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the adventures Illinois had been through with all his other assistants, few ever matched his charming remarks. And if they did, none of them affected him quite the way she was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illinois (A Heist with Markiplier)/Reader, Illinois/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry If You Fell In Love With Me (They Always Do)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Illinois/Reader where the reader flirts back with Illinois</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Within a minute after meeting the adventurer, the young thief knew that this man was a <em>heartbreaker</em>.</p><p>     She began to suspect as much at the very first words he had spoken to her— chasing after the rolling boulder that kept giving her an absurd amount of déjà vu she couldn't ignore even as it rolled after her partner— since his voice was naturally sultry and smooth, and the way he stood was with confidence and allure. But what hammered the final nail in the coffin that was her judgement were the words he used to try and sway her decision to adventure with him: <em>We could have an adventure, maybe fall in love... </em>His tone had been filled with a teasing sort of enticement, even after he added the 'maybe' and schooled his features into a more serious and brooding look (she didn't even try to analyze <em>that</em> expression). And damn her for taking the bait, but she agreed— even if the woman would argue that it was because her partner had just been chased off by a giant rock and she couldn't follow down the narrow path unless she wanted to risk being crushed under rocks— and the explorer in front of her seemed better prepared to navigate these caves than her, her own pride pushed aside.</p><p>     It came to the point that, regardless of being on a mission and usually being put-off by womanizers, she found the urge to tease him back and give him a taste of his own medicine; which definitely did <em>not </em>have anything to do with his admittedly handsome features, <em>no siree.</em> Besides, how often did the people who encountered him have the ability to? She was willing to admit (not on the <em>inside</em>, mind you) that many who were on the receiving end of this man's romantic attention were probably too busy swooning or melting into a puddle right in his hands to match his coquetry tit-for-tat.</p><p>His voice broke her out of the internal thinking over her decision. "It's not everyday you meet someone that's willing to face almost <em>certain death on a daily basis. </em>Good on you," he praised, the sound almost breathy as though he were about to chuckle. Whether his goal was to scare her or not, she fired back with her own quip.</p><p>     "Oh, you don't have to tell <em>me. </em>Can you believe my luck, finding such a <em>devilishly</em> handsome man here in the caves who's brave enough to explore them and take me along?" The young woman was fighting a grin, letting it morph into a signature seductress's smile and biting her lip, shooting the man a wink of her own. The remark ended up mildly disappointing, however, when the reaction it had caused was quite minimal: the adventurer's eyebrows quirking up and his eyes briefly widening before his features had immediately shifted back into a cocky smirk and the normal bedroom eyes once more. All she'd managed was to surprise him, and pull him into the little game she had created. She'd have to up her game, then; lucky that the girl was always up for a challenge. Besides, he was clearly excited at the prospect of their new little contest.</p><p>     "I have a feeling you're going to be so much more fun than my other assistants, <em>sweetheart</em>."</p><p>     She didn't give him an answer, this time. She had grudgingly given him the point on this round of banter, tucking the small crystalline statue away after he had passed it to her then proceeded to snap her out of the trance she nearly found herself in. The woman would have to investigate <em>that </em>little inconvenience later. The light within the caves was dark, but walking through it sparked no anxiety or fear inside of her. The rounded-out space was almost entrancing, magnificent to study and watch as she began to follow after the unnamed man. A small, artistic part of her wanted to catch the view on photograph. If only she had brought a camera on their heist.</p><p>     But then something caught her eye, and the thief snapped her gaze to the sight of the torchlight reflecting off the sharp blade of an <em>axe. </em>She knew she had to keep her cool, yet despite that she felt a spike of worry when she eyed the first trap.</p><p>     "The name's Illinois, pleasure to meet me." The line was delivered with an ease that made her guess he had said it thousands of times before, and his mouth was pulled up in an charming half-smile that was given a less innocent appearance in the dim glow from the lighting of the tunnel as Illinois's face was halfway covered in shadows. She could have blushed, but her face was paled at the approaching swinging weapon— a trap she only thought existed in movies, only <em>saw </em>in movies. Apparently, Hollywood shouldn't be doubted as much. "And I know what you're thinking: yes... I am single."</p><p>     A laugh had found its way past her lips even as her legs were starting to feel jello-like as they were closing in on the swinging axe. But if the flirtatious man in front of her was keeping his cool, not bothering to even <em>look </em>behind him or change his pace, then... There must be a reason for it. They must be in the clear at the speed they were going. As ridiculous as the idea was, she continued to follow the explorer with leisurely steps, all while her curiosity caused questions to balloon inside her brain. <em>Has he been here before if he knows about these traps? I could have sworn... </em>The thought trailed off as her memory happily reminded her at that moment that technically, Illinois hadn't mentioned whether or not he'd seen these caves before. Best to leave those ideas alone, or else her fear could start to grow out of hand.</p><p>     "But," he continued while she pulled herself out her thoughts, "I'm married to the job, and my associates never last long, so... Best not to get too <em>attached</em>." She would've tried to use her quick-thinking and silver tongue to think up a counter to the warning (which could be argued, since the hidden meaning in the man's low timbre was practically daring her to disregard it anyway), but the axe was there, behind him, narrowly missing; and now it was at her, and her tongue was tied and her mouth dried up, and— <em>it missed</em>. She could have sighed in relief that her logic had worked.</p><p>     Illinois must have sensed this, since he made a comment on the obstacles for the first time since they even entered the narrow, curved tunnel. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about the traps. They always seem to be perfectly timed to miss you if you're going at a casual walk. I think they count on people panicking, and jumping around." The young woman's lips faintly pressed together— in amusement or guilt she wasn't sure, since her brain oh-so-helpfully supplied that she had been close to doing just that and being one of those people. "But you? You're cool as a cucumber. I like that." Those last words were nearly purred, and she almost missed the curious look that eclipsed over his face at the observation of her lack of alarm. Though the traps came close, the fire blasting out heat that almost made her flinch in fear of it singeing her eyebrows off, somehow his confirmation of her previous mental assumptions made her grab hold of her calm once more: the trembling that once threatened her before now gone.</p><p>     She finally found her voice again and didn't hesitate to fire back a reply. "I think you'd like a lot of things about me, Illinois," she mused the words out and let them be laced in mystery to let him be intrigued, lifting her low-lidded eyes to meet his and promise an incomparable adventure if he dared to try and discover more about her. She used his name as though it were a bedroom secret, and that speaking it was something intimate that only lovers shared between them.</p><p>     This time, his reaction was <em>much </em>more amusing. Her gaze and words had apparently hit the bullseye like she intended— Illinois visibly swallowed, adam's apple faintly bobbing in a movement that was nearly undetectable in the low lighting, all while one hand reached up to lightly tug on the collar of his button-up shirt to relieve a nonexistent pressure it held on his throat (she knew it couldn't be choking him, the top button was left open and just barely letting the top of his chest peek through: a sight that had started to become a little distracting). The thief could have sworn there was a hint of red that emerged on his cheeks as he turned around, only stopping to stare at the skeleton that had swung up just to be easily pushed back down by his large hand.</p><p>     "Well, well, well..." his voice echoed off the walls of the room that opened up at the end of the cave's tunnel they emerged from. "Here we are." Discreetly, she mentally gave herself a point: Illinois had changed topics alongside the flustered reaction. "That was a lot easier than I expected. If I had to guess, I'd say this is where the monkey's statue goes." Her eyes followed him, so they had no issue discovering the way he had positioned himself behind the pillar— his belt barely reached over the top of it, the sides of his legs being visible on either side from where he now stood. He didn't forget that she was carrying the relic; neither did she. It was impossible that he didn't intend this, that he was unaware of the perspective. "You know, you've been an... <em>incredible </em>help on this adventure; and I can't help but thank you. So why don't you just hand over the monkey statue and... make this place <em>whole </em>again?"</p><p>     God, she tried to ignore it, but her attempts were in vain when she felt her cheeks flush at the suggestive statement. The idol felt heavy in her hands, but her eyes were traitors to her logical mind as they refused to listen— roaming around some key areas of Illinois's form and <em>wow, those pants hug him in such a sinful way. </em></p><p>     "Eyes up here, beautiful," his devilish laugh revealed all of his plans and intentions: everything he'd done was performed with purpose. The fact that she'd fallen into the trap only making her face more crimson. She would <em>not </em>lose.</p><p>     "Sorry, hot stuff, I was just making sure the throne was worthy of such a prize," she hummed out in a sultry manner, allowing the man to witness that her gaze wasn't focused on the pillar in the slightest. Clearly, he got the implication, his fingers deftly hooking through the belt loops of his pants that betrayed how the words affected him via the tight grip that turned the knuckles white. Yet she wouldn't relent, and had to tip the scales in her winning favor more. The woman brazenly stepped close until she stood on the opposite side of the stand made of stone, facing Illinois head-on. While the hand holding the idle moved to set the statuette down, her other strayed and met the muscled form of his chest— her palm was touching the shirt, but the place where her fingertips lightly grazed over tanned skin felt like electricity was passing through them right to her entire body. It was a thrumming of excitement, the thrill of the flirtatious banter, the undeniable spike of arousal when the thief could <em>see </em>the explorer's eyes darken with the pupils dilating slightly. </p><p>     Leaning close, her wettened lips inches from his ear, she whispered, "And I think I approve quite much."</p><p>     Before she could even pull back and revel in the response Illinois was bound to have, her mind finally kicked in and noticed the bright flow emerging from the center of the clear monkey statue. Automatically pulling back, her eyes fell to the idol only to shut from the now blinding rays. The hand that was wrapped around it before now moved to hover in front of her eyes, the other busily grasping at her companion's shirt when the feeling of falling came over her. There was no steady ground, and it was all she could do to hold on; meanwhile her thoughts ran at light-speed as they assumed the worst: it was another trap and they fell through it, they were going to fall to their <em>death</em>—</p><p>     Stumbling, the woman once more felt stable flooring beneath her feet. The blinding light was gone, and around them... Hazy, unfocused light. Everywhere. In a place that felt tropically warm and the colors of the grass and sky were vibrant. </p><p>     "I... What?" she breathed, baffled beyond compare.</p><p>     "Wow," Illinois's voice cut through directly to her mind, and she finally became aware that she was still clutching onto his shirt— having rumpled it and almost pulled the second and third buttons loose. She abruptly snapped her arm away back to her own body, holding it and clearing her throat.</p><p>     "Where are we?" </p><p>     "Monkey Heaven. I'd know, I've seen quite a few animal heavens before," he chuckled out, giving the girl a mischievous look that let her know her actions hadn't gone unnoticed.</p><p>     "What kind of ridiculous—" she began, only to force her mouth shut as she saw an odd-looking monkey approach. As bizarre as she knew it was to describe it, the monkey appeared friendly. He seemed <em>sentient</em> and <em>cognitive</em>, meeting her eyes in a way that would've made her uncomfortable if her head wasn't so jumbled over everything that was going on. She was at a loss for words, remained that way even as a banana had floated down to the monkey and then passed to her. As her hand gripped the fruit in disbelief, the light gradually began blinding her once more, only this time there was no sensation of falling even as her vision began to clear and reveal the cave with the idol back in its place.</p><p>     "Wow... That really was something," the adventurer commented, the both of them standing where they'd been before going to... <em>Monkey Heaven.</em></p><p>     That realization must have hit Illinois as well, for his features that had been admiring and awestruck a moment ago altered the second his eyes met hers. In them lay a mix of emotions that electrified her, set her ablaze in a way she hadn't really felt before.</p><p>     "Now... I remember you mentioning something being worthy of sitting atop a throne?" he asked, laughter contrasting the rough timbre his voice adopted that sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>     His eyes promised to consume her whole; and then he began to lean close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally posted on my tumblr: starry-wild.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>